


Crying Over You

by pennedbyunnie



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Architect!Chanyeol, Breaking Up & Making Up, Isko Jongin, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, isko baekhyun, isko chanyeol, isko kyungsoo, isko!exo, lasallian jongdae, lasallian minseok, writer!Baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedbyunnie/pseuds/pennedbyunnie
Summary: Certified party animal at suki ng mga bar sa BGC si Baekhyun Byun. Para sa iba, isa lamang siyang walwalero na may kabog na fashion sense. But, there's probably more to him than what meets the eye.(Inspired by Honne's Crying Over You)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 10





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> bunga ng aking pagkahumaling sa mga breakup!makeup chanbaek fics dito sa ao3. characters loosely inspired by isko!exo kuyas.

**Part 1**

Malakas na tugtog mula sa naglalakihang mga speaker ang bumungad kay Baekhyun Byun pagpasok niya sa _The_ _Pop up_ , isang drinking place sa Katipunan. Nandito siya ngayon para umattend sa birthday celebration ng isa nyang katrabaho. Sabihin na lang din natin na reward nya na ito sa kanyang sarili for surviving another week of deadlines and stress. (Pero sino bang niloloko natin? Knowing Baekhyun Byun, linggo linggo yata ang ganitong uri ng reward sa kanya. Why? Because he’s Baekhyun Byun, the ultimate advocate of #SelfLove and #YOLO at isa ding _certified_ party animal).

Dalawang taon na din mula noong huli siyang makadayo sa naturang lugar. Simula kasi noong maging Lifestyle contributor siya sa isang sikat na magazine sa Pilipinas na nasa Makati ang headquarters, ay sa BGC na siya laging nagpupunta tuwing #TGIF. Dagdag pa na mas malapit ito sa working place nya at sa condo nila ng kanyang best friend na si Kyungsoo Do.

Isa pa, malayo din ito sa Katipunan na hindi lang pugad ng mga nagsisikatang unibersidad sa Pilipinas, kundi maging ng mga masasakit na alaala na nais takasan ng ating bida.

‘ _Bakit nga ba ako nandito?’_ Ang kanina pa niyang tanong sa kanyang sarili. _‘I could be having fun at Early Night right now. Balik na lang kaya ako sa Makati?’_

‘ _Ah, oo nga pala_.’ Sagot din niya sa kanyang katanungan nang makita nya ang birthday celebrant na ngayo’y masayang kumakaway sa kanya. Seryoso, may gemini placement yata sa birth chart itong ating bida e. Napaka-indecisive kasi, isa din naman palang kaladkarin.

Don’t get Baekhyun wrong. Isa siyang strong independent man who needs tite _sometimes_. Bilang isang _fixed_ Earth sign, proud siyang sabihin na he’s strong with his convictions and decisions. May pagka kaladkarin nga lang siya _sometimes,_ but who can blame him? He’s a single career man, he just wants to have fun! He has money din naman so he deserved it!

“B, my friend! You made it!” Bungad sa kanya ni Jongdae Kim, ang ating birthday celebrant at closest friend ni Baekhyun sa work. Kasama nito si Minseok Kim, isa pang workmate ni Baekhyun at fiancé ni Jongdae na ngayo’y inaalalayan ang lasing na may kaarawan.

“Hey Dae! Happy birthday!” bati ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. _Wow naman, rhyming!_

He was then directed sa isa mga table malapit sa counter ng restobar na nirentahan nila Jongdae. Pansin niyang karamihan sa mga taong nandito ay lasing na din. Paano ba naman, tatlong oras na late itong si Baekhyun sa napag-usapang meeting time. Alas-siyete ang simula ng party pero alas-diyes na siya nakarating sa venue. Tinapos nya pa kasi yung draft ng dalawang article niya na due pa naman next week, para “daw” editing na lang siya sa Monday. Not to mention, ang walang katapusang traffic sa metro manila.

Yes, ganito ka-workaholic si Baekhyun Byun kaya naman deserved nyang malasing at madiligan ngayong gabi!

Pinalibot niya ang kanyang mata sa naturang restobar. May live band at dj sa stage. As expected of Jongdae Kim talaga. Madami ding naggugwapuhang mga lalaki sa mga bisita na hula niya ay college acquaintances ni Minseok na dati ding varsity ng swimming team ng DLSU. Nasabi ko bang isang sikat na photographer din itong si Minseok, aside from being the creative director of their magazine? Yes po, literal na big fish talaga ang nabingwit nito ni Jongdae Kim.

Grabe ang kilig ng pempem ni Baekhyun dahil sa mga gwapong afam na nakapaligid sa kanya. Hindi lang iyon, ang laki din ng pecs nila. _Yieee, makakaisa na naman siya tonight_. Tamang tungga muna siya ng Margarita, pampalakas ng loob at pampawild. (insert Mimiyuuuh’s rawr rawr)

Nang maramdaman niyang medyo tipsy na siya, tumayo na siya para pumunta sa dance floor. Tamang sway pa siya ng hips nya to showcase his juicy big ass inside his oh-so-tight denim jeans.

Makaraan ang ilang minuto, naramdaman niyang may kamay na humahaplos sa kanyang bewang papasok sa kanyang oversized Supreme shirt ng kanyang washed denim coat. Marahan nitong pinisil ang nipples ni Baekhyun dahilan para mapakagat sa labi ang ating bida. Nakaramdam din siya ng isang matulis at matambok na bagay na madiing nakadikit sa kanyang puwitan.

_‘Shet, ito na ba ang aking tite for the night? Lord, ang laki! Thank you for the meal!’_ Isip isip nya.

Dahan-dahan siyang humarap sa lalaki for that _seductive Byun effect_. Dahil sa blacklighting ng restobar, hindi nya gaanong maaninag ang mukha nito pero shet sa tangkad ang kanyang meal for the night. Ang gwapo din ng tindig nito kaya sure naman ang ating bida na maswerte siya sa kanyang nabingwit.

Bago pa magsalita si Baekhyun para yayain ang lalaki na “ _tara, blow kita sa restroom”_ ay agad siyang sinunggaban nito ng halik. Mainit, nakakabaliw, at matamis.

Mukhang madidiligan na naman si Baekhyun ngayong gabi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this kalat huhuhu. let us be mutual in twitter @pennedbyunnie
> 
> chapter playlist (peg for baekhyun's character):  
> 1\. vintage by niki  
> 2\. indigo by niki  
> 3\. straightjacket by quinn xcii  
> 4\. xo by nightly  
> 5\. talk is overrated by jeremy zucker


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May big revelation ang magkasintahang sila Kyungsoo Do at Jongin Kim sa kanilang kaibigan na si Baekhyun Byun. Kakayanin kaya ng ating bida ang katotohanan? O mababatukan niya na lang ang dalawang kaibigan dahil ginawa na naman siya nitong third wheel? 
> 
> (walang kwentang chap summary. isang pasilip sa buhay ni Baekhyun Byun bilang isang bitter single at professional third wheel. big revelation ahead! charot!)

**Part 2**

If there is something that Baekhyun Byun dreads about his nightly escapades, that is the morning after. He _really_ hates being subjected to awkward situations. Ayaw na ayaw nya ng breakfast with a stranger na kagabi lang ay tumitira sa kanya. Actually, he doesn’t like talking to strangers despite being known as _the social butterfly_ Baekhyun Byun. Hello? He’s shy kaya. Sadyang mahilig nga lang siyang gumawa ng koneksyon with important people, dahil ayon nga kay Mama Byun, _“you’ll never know when you’ll need them.”_ #Networking

Isa pa, kapag sex lang, sex lang. ‘Yun ang number one rule ni Baekhyun Byun tuwing nakikipag-one-night stand siya. Siyempre, hindi din mawawala ang lube at condoms dahil ayon nga kay Kyungsoo Do, “ _safe sex, bitch!”_

Kaya naman kahit gaano siya kawasak, sinisikap pa din niya na gumising ng sobrang aga pagkatapos ng kanyang one-night stand. Para maiwasan ang awkward _“hey, good morning”, “*insert name* nga pala”_ , at iba pang kuwento tungkol sa nakaraang gabi. Baekhyun Byun is a hoe in action but he’s still a virgin mama mary in words. _Weh?_

Pero wow, mukhang early riser din yata itong si Papsi Yummy Daks ng Pop Up. _Alter ka ghorl?_ Alas-sais pa lang ng umaga pero made up na ang other side ng hotel bed kung saan nila ginawa ang _deed_. At hindi lang iyon, malinis na din ang katawan ng baklang blessed in bed na kagabi lang ay basang basa sa pawis at _tamod_. Tila ba isang panaginip lang ang mga pangyayari kagabi.

Ngunit sa pag-upo ng ating bida, doon niya naramdaman ang sakit ng katotohanan. Dakota nga naman talaga itong si Papsi Yummy Daks, hanggang ngayon ramdam pa din ni Baekhyun ang hugis ng kanyang espada sa loob ng kanyang butas.

Hindi lang iyon, may bakat din ng isang malaking kamay sa kanang bahagi ng kanyang ass cheek. Tila ba marka ng mga alaala ng mainit na gabi na kanilang pinagsamahan. _Rough naman pala._

Paika-ikang naglakad si Baekhyun papunta sa bathroom. Gusto nya na kasing maligo at umuwi na at baka matatapos na din ang oras nila sa hotel. Ngunit bago pa siya makaabot sa c.r., napansin nya ang isang bote ng tubig at isang blister pack ng gamot na nakapatong sa bedside table, katabi ng t-shirt at pants nya na maayos nang nakatupi.

Itinabi nya ang bote at gamot na paracetamol pala ang laman at kinuha ang note.

_‘Drink this for your headache.’_ Ang saad nito, probably pertaining to the bottle of mineral water and paracetamol. Hindi lang iyon, may pahabol pa.

_‘Ps. I paid for the room and extended the hours so you don’t need to rush. Rest, masyado tayong naging wild kagabi. –Y’_

Wow, yayamin din naman pala itong si Papsi Yummy Daks. At sino ba naman si Baekhyun Byun para tumanggi, diba? Isa pa, ang sakit pa talaga ng katawan niya.

_‘Sige, pahinga muna ako for an hour.’_ Ang isip isip ni Baekhyun bago muling humiga at ipikit ang kanyang mga mata.

“Anong oras na? Saan ka galing?” ang sunod-sunod na tanong ni Kyungsoo Do sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan pagpasok nito sa kanilang shared condo unit.

“12pm? Sa Red Hotel Cubao? Hehehe.” Ang sagot naman ng gaga na siyang nagpakunot sa noo ng ating mama Do.

“You stayed? Ano nang nangyari sa rule number one mo, bakla?” Really tho, kung tatanungin mo si Kyungsoo Do kung sino ang pinaka-balahurang tao na kilala niya, agad niyang ituturo si Baekhyun. He’s organized when it comes to his work but he’s probably the most shameless and unkempt person when it comes to his relationships (read: _romantic relationships_ ). May commitment issue din itong si bakla simula noong binasag ng kanyang first love ang kanyang soft innocent heart. Pero naiintindihan naman ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan. Nasaktan lang din ito. _Sobrang nasaktan_.

Ilang beses nya na ding sinubukang pagsabihan ang kanyang kaibigan dahil sa _unhealthy coping mechanism_ nito. Pero si Baekhyun, o-oo lang, titigil nang ilang linggo, tapos babalik na naman sa dating gawi. Tila ba naging parte na ito ng kanyang sistema. And knowing his best friend, kapag ginusto nya ang isang bagay, walang makakapigil sa kanya na gawin ito. Ganoon siya ha-headstrong.

Isang _tao_ lang naman ang nakakakontrol sa matigasing Baekhyun Byun, sadly _he’s_ not around to keep his best friend in check. Tila ba pati ito, sinukuan na din siya.

Kaya alam din ni Kyungsoo na imposibleng suwayin ni Baekhyun ang kanyang rule number one. He knows that his best friend hates keeping temporary relationships, because it never equates to anything good in his life. Pwera na lang kung…

“The guy wasn’t there. He left early so I decided to stay and rest.” Pagpapaliwanag ni Baekhyun.

‘ _Oh I see. Kaya pala.’_

“Did you have breakfast na ba? May pancakes sa ref. ‘Yun muna kainin mo habang hindi pa ako nakakapagluto ng lunch.”

“Wow, thanks Kyung! Da best ka talaga!” masayang niyakap ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan. Di na siya kumain sa Cubao dahil gusto nyang umuwi na agad paggisng niya. Isa pa, alam din niya na lulutuan siya ng kanyang best friend ng umagahan. Ganito siya nito kamahal.

“Sige na bakla. I know you have hangover pa kaya magsisinigang na ako.”

“I love you talaga mama Kyung!”

Baekhyun Byun may be the baddest hoe to ever exist but Kyungsoo Do knows that deep inside, his best friend is just lonely and in need of someone to take care of him.

“Kyung, here!” sigaw ng isang binata pagpasok nila Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa isang coffee shop sa Tagaytay. Nagkecrave kasi si Kyungsoo sa bulalong Tagaytay kaya naman si bakla, todo pilit kay Baekhyun na samahan siya nito. Bilang malakas sa kanya ang kanyang kaibigan (plus, he may or may not want to get away from the city life even just for a day), ay um-oo siya agad. Isa pa, ililibre daw siya nito ng dinner. Sino ba naman si Baekhyun Byun para tumanggi sa libre ng kanyang ever kuripot best friend diba?

Pero mukhang pinagsisisihan na yata ni Baekhyun ang desisyon nyang samahan si Kyungsoo.

“Really? You could have fetch Kyung in our condo, Jongin.” Yung totoo? Ginawa siyang driver? Disguise lang ba yung _“treat kita ng bulalo from your favorite Bulalo house in Tagaytay”_ sa katotohanang magiging third wheel na naman siya sa date ng dalawa niyang kaibigan?

_‘I should have known the moment Kyung asked me to stop over this coffee shop.’_

“B naman, it’s Jongin’s treat. Isa pa, we missed hanging out with you.” Ani Kyungsoo na akala mo’y hindi araw araw nakikita si Baekhyun sa tono ng pananalita nito.

“Really? Sabihin nyo lang, hindi makaluwas si Jongin dahil di pa tapos ang project ng company nila dito.” Engineer kasi itong si Jongin Kim na boyfriend ng kanyang best friend. Mula ito sa isang kilalang engineering firm sa Makati. Latest project nila ang construction ng isang amusement park sa Tagaytay. Bilang team leader ng project and development team, required lagi ang presence ng binata habang hindi pa natatapos ang early stage ng planning and construction ng proyekto nila.

Don’t get Baekhyun wrong. He likes Jongin for his best friend. Mabait ito at responsable at sigurado siya sa character nito dahil ilang taon niya na din itong kilala. Sadyang ayaw lang talaga ni Baekhyun kapag nakikita nya ito dahil he reminds him of _someone_ he should never think about again _ever_. Alam ni Baekhyun na hindi sapat na dahilan ito para kaayawan niya ang lalaki. Wala naman itong masamang ginawa sa kanya. Kaya sabihin na lang din natin na naiinggit siya sa dalawa nyang kaibigan dahil _‘Sige na! Ako na ang single! Kayo na ang may jowa!’_

“Don’t worry, B. I’ll make sure that you won’t feel left out today. Isa pa, may gagawin din ako sa site later in the evening. Sumaglit lang talaga ako just to give you _this_ and para i-treat na din kayo ng bulalo dahil according kay Kyung, may hangover ka pa daw from last night.” Pagpapaliwanag ni Jongin. May inabot siyang puting envelope kay Baekhyun na may simbolo ng golden rose petal sa gitna. May naka-engraved na _The Kim Matrimony_ sa taas ng golden rose seal. Sa unang tingin pa lang, alam na ni Baekhyun kung ano ito.

“What? Kelan pa?” ang tanong niya. He couldn’t believe it. How could the two hide this important fact from him?

“Last year pa.” sagot ni Jongin. Matiim nyang tinignan ang binata pagkatapos ay ibinaling ang masama nyang tingin sa matalik nyang kaibigan na ngayo’y kalmadong humihigop ng kape sa tabi nya. _‘At kalmado pang umiinom ng kape si bakla na parang hindi nya ako tinraydor right at this very moment. Akala ko ba ako ang unang makakaalam?’_

“Wait B, it’s not what you think. Hindi kami ang ikakasal.” Pagputol ni Jongin sa train of thought ng baklang mahilig mag-form ng conclusion sa kanyang isipan.

“I know.” Smooth na sagot nito sa binata. _Sus, kala mo naman talaga di na papaiyak kanina_.

“So kelan pa nag-propose si _kuya Myeon_ kay _ate Irene_?”

“December last year. Noong nagpunta sila sa Paris.” Si Kyungsoo na ang sumagot sa kaibigan. “Ikaw naman kasi, magbasa ka nga ng gc ng tropa para hindi ka nahuhuli sa balita.”

“Oh, sorry na. Alam mo naman na hindi ako madalas gumagamit ng facebook ‘diba?” Pang-instagram at twitter kasi ang beauty ng ating _lifestyle writer_ at _trend setter fashionista_. Isa pa, ayaw na ayaw niya magbukas ng facebook, let alone ‘yung gc nilang magbabarkada. Dahil noong huling beses na binuksan niya ito, napilitan lang siyang alalahanin ang mga alaalang dapat nang iwan sa nakaraan.

May KakaoTalk naman for biz transaction and Kyungsoo Do for chika ng tropa. At least, he could filter the two para hindi siya ma-bombard ng mga unnecessary memories.

“By the way, alam nyo na ba?” pagbubukas muli ng topic ni Jongin. Nasa Bulalo house na sila ngayon. Good mood na din si Baekhyun dahil nakakain na siya ng favorite niyang _Bulalo steak a la Pobre_ at _Chicken Peri Peri_ na kay tagal din niyang kinecrave. Wow naman.

“Hindi pa.” sabay na sagot nila Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon mo talaga makikita ang chemistry ng mag-best friend. Wala na yatang makakatalo sa kanila pagdating sa pagiging sarcastic at pilosopo.

Hindi na lang ito pinansin ni Jongin at muling nagpatuloy, “Nakauwi na daw sa Pilipinas si—aw shit, baby bakit mo ako sinipa?” nangingiwing tinignan ng binata ang kanyang kasintahan.

“Hm? Sino?” tanong ni Baekhyun altho bilang isang intuitive person, may hinala na siya kung sino ang tinutukoy nito.

“Wala B. I think you and Kyung should talk later.” Sagot ni Jongin sa kaibigan matapos mapansin ang masamang tingin na pinupukol sa kanya ng kanyang kasintahan.

“Alam nyo kayong dalawa, ang weird nyo.” _‘You don’t need to be careful with your words. I could handle the truth naman.’_ Ang gustong idagdag ni Baekhyun pero pinigilan niya na lang ang kanyang sarili para di na lumalim pa ang usapan.

Really, he knows that he is sensitive and he is grateful na kinoconsider ng mga kaibigan nya ang nararamdaman niya at times like this. But shouldn’t he know the _truth_ , if it is what he’s thinking about?

Parang gusto nya na namang mag-bar at magpakalunod sa alak. The anxiety is killing him. But more than anything, alam nyang hindi pa siya handa.

Kung ang nasa isip man niya ang sasabihin sa kanya ng kanyang mga kaibigan, alam niyang _hindi pa siya handa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter playlist:
> 
> 1\. strawberry and cigarettes by troye sivan  
> 2\. lilo by the japanese house  
> 3\. my thoughts on you by the band camino  
> 4\. a phone call in amsterdam by valley
> 
> thank you! ♡


End file.
